Those kinds of composite structure and manufacturing method thereof are known, for example, as disclosed in JP2010-149350A (Patent Literature 1: PTL 1) and WO2013-146900A (Patent Literature 2: PTL 2).
[PTL 1]
JP2010-149350A
[PTL 2]
WO2013-146900A